1 noche en Fazfuck
by hey mary-chan
Summary: que te den freddy, que te den travesti, que te den jodido pervertido, todos vayanse a la m*****tu tambien Fanny- repetia una joven castaña, mientras sostenia una metralleta en la frente de Ballon Boy. En verdad, se habia equivocado al aceptar ese trabajo, sin darse cuenta que tal vez, pasaria las mejores vacaciones de su vida...junto a 6 peculiares guardias(en la proxima entrega).
1. Chapter 1

_**Holis, mi nombre es Mary, es un placer conocerlos, esta es mi primera historia fnaf, la cual, dara inicio a muchas otras, la mayoría siendo parodias con chorros de humor, decidí hacer esta de una forma decente, como bienvenida, espero sea de vuestro gusto, y puedan ofrecerme su apoyo para seguir escribiendo, este fanfic esta terminado, pero en el segundo capitulo os diré el nombre de la siguiente historia que estoy pensando redactar, una que dará seguimiento a esta, un poco mas loca...**_

 _ **no olviden comentar, aunque sea un "si", o un "me gusta" de este modo sabre que les agrada y me animaran a continuarla**_

 _ **gracias por leer**_

 _ **disfrútenlo.**_

 _ **No quiero escribir esto, me da flojera, pero debo**_

 _ **palabras vulgares, un tanto fuertes, solo para dar su toque humorístico, que muy bien le sientan**_

 _ **ofensas a animatronics...le ruego...no se me esponje...solo relaje la vena ^.^**_

 _ **-nos leemos abajo-**_

El Principio de una Aventura

-Definitivamente esto no era lo que esperaba- se repetía a si misma, una joven de cabello castaño, amarrado a una coleta baja, sujeta por un lindo lazo color agua-marino, sus ojos eran color miel,piel blanca, algo chica para su edad ( cofcof-enana cofcof). Se encontraba hundida en el asiento de una pequeña oficina,un tanto descuidada pero muy acogedora, mientras en sus manos, sostenía muy fuertemente la tablet, de la cual miraba las cámaras de seguridad (mas por miedo que por deber)sus ojos vagaban por la pantalla del dispositivo a gran velocidad, dando tan solo unos segundos de observar cada área del establecimiento, antes de inspeccionar los conductos de ventilación que se encontraban a ambos lados de su estancia. Se encontraba nerviosa, y no era para menos...

horas antes...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-¿Trabajar en Fazbear Pizza?- preguntaba algo anonadada a su amiga, una adolescente de su misma edad, cabello negro, de contextura delgada y ligeramente mas alta que ella, la cual se encontraba sentada en unos de los bancos del parque, mientras sostenía un periódico, justo en la sección de empleo-

-si, ¿por que no pruebas? -Pregunto sin dar mucha importancia

\- la verdad es que no veo la necesidad- exclamo la otra- tengo todo lo que necesito para vivir, nada me hace falta, ademas, aun me mantienen y estaría loca como para empezar a trabajar ahora, ya lo haré cuando acabe la universidad y me independice.

-boba, no me refiero a eso

-¿ah no?

\- no- dijo acercando el periódico hacia ella- me refiero a que, como estas vacaciones vas a estar aburrida, deberías dedicarte a buscar algo de diversión (vaya diversión la tuya) en resumen, consigue trabajo en este peculiar lugar y haber que tal la pasas...- concluyo cerrando el periódico, mientras cuidadosamente volvía a doblarlo, para luego llevárselo a su padre.

-definitivamente estas loca, ¿quien rayos se divierte trabajando? Ademas, el dueño de esa cosa, no tendría el cerebro tan fundido como el tuyo como para aceptar que yo ingrese allí como guardia, ¡Y A DEMAS NOCTURNO!

-oh vamos Mary, sera divertido.

-meramente no lo creo,

-mira, escuche que ese lugar es increíble, y ademas DAN PIZZA GRATIS JODER, y aquí en el periódico decía claramente que la edad no seria un impedimento, cualquier persona, cualquiera, sera aceptada sin mas ni menos.

-ugh...parece que esta tan desesperado por encontrar empleado, que ni le importaría si el mismo es prófugo de la justicia o drogadicto...vaya mundo en el que vivimos

-¿y?, ¿aceptaras?

-humm...no lo se...me da miedo la oscuridad y estar tan solita...

-vas a estar conmigo

-es igual

-(internamente) que me habrá querido decir O.0

-a la final, creo que seria muy mala idea, ese sitio no es muy seguro después de todo...dicen que no hace mucho, en una fiesta de cumpleaños, desaparecieron 4 niños alli adentro, y que hasta el dia de hoy, aun no se han encontrado sus cuerpos con vida, por lo tanto, se dan por muertos...dicen que sus padres, cayeron en tal desesperación, que terminaron por maldecir el lugar...

-COOL /^.^/

-no es nada cool, piensa si por alguna razón llegáramos a ver un fantasma alli...obviamente el alma del niño.

-para mi seria divertido

-pues para mi no

-andaaaa~, acepta el trabajo conmigo

-no me vas a convencer- negaba vehementemente la castaña, mientras volteaba los ojos hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar la mirada de su compañera.

-dicen que tienen wifi secreto~

-NO JODAS, ACEPTO.

-WIII, YA VERAS QUE NOS LA PASAREMOS EN GRANDE- exclamo su amiga llena de emoción, mientras daba saltitos como retrasada- vale, te espero esta noche en la entrada

-OK ^.^

volviendo a donde quedamos

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-jamas pensé que el suicidio seria una propuesta tan tentadora, aunque es igual viniendo a trabajar aqui- murmuraba por lo bajo la castaña- a ver- tratando de mantener la calma- de bateria me queda un 53%, MIERDA... el travesti esta entrando por los conductos, MAS MIERDA... la cajita del emo necesita cuerda, RECONTRAMIERDA... y el zorro de firefox aun no sale de la pirate cove, MIER-...ah, bueno, no es tan malo... ahora la hora NO JODAS, LAS 2:58 A PENAS, COÑO YA VALI- se repetía la joven mientras, desesperadamente trataba de poner mas musica a la marioneta antes de que esta saliera, y con un rapido movimiento se ponia la mascara de freddy, mientras el conejo azul hacia su habitual aparicion, del mismo modo, desapareciendo instantáneamente como por arte de magia.

-CONDENADA TRAIDORA-gritaba mientras se jalaba de los cabellos- LA MUY DIJO QUE ESTARIA AQUI JUSTO A LA HORA INDICADA, Y NUNCA VINO, COÑO, ESTO ES UN INFIERNO- imitando su voz algo aguda y chillona- oh, sera divertido, ya veras lo bien que la vamos a pasar, no te preocupes, yo estare a tu lado...JODETE, QUE TE DEN FANNY, QUE TE DEN... ESTUPIDOS TODOS, ESTUPIDO HELLO HELLO, ESTUPIDO FREDDY, ESTUPIDO AFEMINADO, ESTUPIDO PATO, ESTUP... ugh

instantaneamente su discurso fue interrumpido por el telefono, que habia empezado a sonar a lo loco, mientras la llamada era atendida automáticamente.

-¿ugh...hola?- espera, aquella voz la reconocia- ¿hay alguien ahi?

-¿FANNY?

-MARY, ¿QUE TAL ESTAS? ¿COMO LA ESTAS PASANDO?

-¿COMO LA VOY A ESTAR PASANDO?, DE LO MEJOR-notese el sarcasmo.

-YAY, ME ALEGRO POR TI, DE SEGURO DEBE SER EMOCIONANTE- (sera idiota)

-ugh...-a veces, lo impredecible que podia llegar a ser su amiga, la sorprendia...¿de verdad ese fue el espermatozoide ganador? - me-mejor dime por que no viniste ¿si?

-oh, si claro...jejejeje, bueno... la verdad no pude ir porque, mi madre dijo que mañana zarparemos a Colombia, tu sabes, a visitar a mi tia "GERTRUDIS", la cual muy amablemente nos invito, por no decir que nos amenazo a mi y a mi familia a pasar las vacaciones con ella porque se sentia un tanto solita... me acabo de enterar, por eso que no me dio tiempo de avisarte, lo siento, de verdad queria ir a esa entrevista contigo y pasarnosla genial...piensa en las cosas que pudimos haber hecho alli, ademas de jugar con esos animalitos tan lindos...^.^

-sobre todo eso- pronuncio casi en un susurro

-¿que dijistes?

-NADA, nada...

en ese momento, no sabia si contarle lo que en realidad estaba viviendo en aquel "amigable" y "maravilloso" lugar, como lo llamaba Fanny, oh dios...cuanta mentira, con razon el muy tarado de su jefe no dudaba en ceder el puesto a cualquiera que por lo menos fuera humano...y es que el desgraciado ni siquiera le había hecho mencion de que unos cuantos robots cobraban vida en la noche, mientras vagaban por los pasillos, buscando a quien atrapar para hacerles quien sabe que...

 _ **Flashback...**_

-muy bien- exclamo un hombre, que sostenia unos cuantos papeles en la mano,mientras sus ojos, divertidamente, apreciaban la menuda figura de la menor...tenia el cabello blanco, a pesar de que su rostro no aparentaba mas de 40 años de edad, (vamos a llamarle Boss)-en resumen, una niña esta solicitando empleo aqui en Fazbear Pizza, como guardia de seguridad nocturno, tan solo por pasar unas cuantas noches de diversión ¿o me equivoco?

-para su información, tengo ** años, no soy una niña y le agradeceria que me llame por mi nombre - exclamo la castaña, tratando "forzosamente" por sonar amable

-la verdad es que es muy curioso y divertido a la vez-menciono Boss, ignorando el comentario de la joven, mientras revolvia cuidadosamente los papeles que minutos antes habia estado firmando- irónico, si se podria decir...

-oh por favor, no se haga el dificil, en el periodico decia muy claramente que aceptaba cualquier clase de persona para el empleo, ¿bien?, aqui estoy, solo digame donde debo firmar y ya.

-ya, calmate pequeña- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- ademas, ¿estas segura de lo que estas pidiendo?

-por su puesto que si, ademas, mi compañera tambien pidio el empleo, trabajaremos juntas...

-humm...Fanny Thompson ...si ya me di cuenta -saca un curriculum de una de las carpetas que guardaba en la archivadora- muy bien, Mary, ya que tus propósitos han sido aclarados, lo que queda es firmar aquí- termino, señalando con el dedo indice al final de la hoja- eso si, no tendras el acceso a un seguro de salud, por el simple hecho, de que no me hare cargo, si algun daño (probablemente) llegara a suceder durante tu estancia aqui. ¿de acuerdo?

-me vale- tomando la pluma- lo que me interesa es el internet gratis, mas nada

-hum...eso ya lo veremos- concluyo, casi en un inaudible susurro- ok, ven en la noche antes de las 12 ,¿te parece bien? Luego hablaremos sobre tu paga

-ok

-trata de no llegar tarde ¿si?...vale.

 _ **Fin del flashback...**_

-QUE TE DEN VIEJO, QUE TE DEN... POR DIOS, PARA QUE COÑO NECESITABAN GUARDIAS, SI NINGUN LADRON EN SU SANO JUICIO SERIA CAPAZ DE ENTRAR AQUI POR VOLUTAD- de verdad no entendia...pero al fin y al cabo, su amiga no tenia la culpa, ella desconocía totalmente la otra parte de historia, una oscura, siniestra, llena de dolor, desesperación...no habia razon para juzgarla, despues de todo, sus intenciones desde un principio siempre fueron buenas...eso si, a penas la volviera a ver no se iba a salvar de la coñiza que le esperaba.

-¿hola?-la voz la saco de sus pensamientos- Mary, ¿puedes oirme?

-AH, SI, si, puedo oirte, si...solo, estaba recordando algo de repente.

-¿ah si?pues, tu voz sonaba dudosa...¿sucede algo?

-no, para nada- estuvo a punto de decir que si, pero la verdad, no queria preocupar a su amiga...claro, que saber que de un momento a otro vas a morir, no era una idea muy llamativa despues de todo...lo unico que podia hacer,por ahora, era afrontar el problema por si sola, y tratar de sobrevivir la noche, SI ESO HARIA, demostrarle al estupido de su jefe, que podria lanzarse unos cuantos animatronics sin ayuda de nadie...y renunciar al dia siguiente, por si acaso...

-bueno, te dejo, no quiero seguir interfiriendo en tu trabajo ¿si? Lo lamento mucho, de verdad queria que trabajaramos juntas- sonaba algo decepcionada

-no, tranquila...ya nos pondremos en contacto de nuevo, y cuando vuelvas, podremos hacer muchas otras cosas, ¿que te parece?

-bueno, esta bien- ahora mucho mas animada- ya me contaras que tal estuvo tu primer dia ¿de acuerdo?... Nos vemos, el avión esta a punto de despegar

-muy bien- ya se estaba arrepintiendo- te dejo pues

-nos vemos ^-^

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

 _ **3:16 am...**_

-COÑO, A ESTA TABLET NO LE LLEGA EL INTERNET, MI VIDA ES UNA TORTURA...

 _ **3:40 am...**_

-OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT...-dándole cuerda a la caja

 _ **4:08 am...**_

-MIERDA, TENGO HAMBREEEEEH

-¿que tal si vas a la cocina, a por un trozo de pizza?-contesta chica, mientras la observaba a través de las cámaras

-te jodes, no pienso hacerlo

-oh... - pone voz de ensueño- solo piensa en el exquisito sabor de ese queso derretido, y en los champiñones, y en la salsa de tomate que cubre cada porción de tan apetitoso platillo, en las aceitunas, en la..la..la-oh,-se le estaba haciendo agua a la boca - solo imagínate esa increíble sensación que invade cada parte de tu ser, bocado, tras bocado...

-coño, resiste...-de verdad que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo- AL CARAJO,YO QUERER PIZZAAAA

-pues ahora la que se jode eres tu- reclama la otra, quien ya habia dado media vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina-

-QU,¿QUE?...PERO SI TU FUISTE QUIEN ME INCITO.

-si, pero, de repente, a mi también me empezó a provocar – escupió burlonamente, mientras devoraba ávidamente un pedazo entero delante de sus narices-

-...

-¿no quieres? ^.^/

-VETE A LA M*****(censurado)

 _ **4:34 am...**_

-ME MEO, ME MEO,ME MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH – clava su mirada en un vaso vacio de refresco, que se hallaba tirado en el frio piso del rincón de la oficina- aunque...no seria mala idea...

foxy salvaje aparece- LLEGUE YO MADAFAKA- se queda en shock

volvia a subir rápidamente la cremallera antes de que foxy la viera-PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA

-YO...YO...YO...LO LAMENT-

-LO LAMENTO NADA- replicaba ferozmente la joven guardia- TE VOY A SACAR LO PEDOFILO A PUNTA DE COÑAZOS

-NO FUE MI INTENCION -se defendia rapidamente el pirata zorro, pero ya era demasiado tarde...

-¡SUPER PATADA CHUCK NORRIS!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

FIGHTALITY (o como se escriba gg)

 _ **4:52 am...**_

-NO MAMES, VEO UNICORNIOS QUE VOMITAN BRILLITOS...- bajo los efectos de la potente droga "golden freddy"-WIIIIIIII, SOY UNA MARIPOSA YANDERE KAGUAI...SEMPAI NOTICE ME- agarrando un peluche de foxy- OH, POL DIOS, ERES SEBASTIAN, CUENTAME... QUE TANTO GIME CIEL...

 _ **4:56 am...**_

Momento Musical

...

5 NOCHES EN FAZFUCK

EL PATO Y EL GAY

JODEREMOS LA NOCHE

DEL IDIOTA QUE AQUI ESTE

5 NOCHES EN FAZFUCK

¿AQUI QUIERES ESTAR?

PUES DEJAME DECIRTE

QUE VIRGEN TU NO SALDRAS

5 NOCHES EN FAZFUCK...

Toy bonnie estaba entrando de nuevo por las tuberias, hasta que vio todo el alboroto que la castaña estaba formando con un, tambien drogado, Golden freddy, mientras bailaban Gentleman. Este solo dio media vuelta mientras se repetia- la droga no es buena, la droga no es buena...

 _ **5:06 am...**_

Segundo Momento Musical

...

te quiero yo

matar a ti

con una pistola 5.000

con un fuerte madrazo

te iras al hospital

y despues al funeraaaaaal

Toy bonnie-se los dije, esa niña esta poseída

Freddy:mira quien habla

Mary: ¿les digo algo?- miraba a la cámara con una sonrisa torcida y macabra- ¡ELMO SABE DONDE VIVEN!

Mangle: mierda!

 _ **5:36 am...**_

-hi...hello...ha, ha, ha...

sacando una metralleta, mientras apuntaba a Ballon Boy- tu que vas a llamar a foxy y yo que te fundo los globos a balazos

-tranquila, foxy no va a venir

-¿ah no?

 _ **En la pirate cove...**_

-Foxy: mi cuelpo, mi precioso y zukulemto cuelpo, condenada niña, pagaras por esto...lo juro por mi honor de pirata

-Bonnie: pero si tu no eres pirata

-Foxy: fakin bida...

 _ **5:58 am...**_

-SIIIIIII, YA LO SIENTO MADAFAKAS, LAS 6 ESTAN CERCA, YA PUEDO VER LA LUZ DEL SOL, PUEDO ESCUCHAR LA CAMPANILLA DE LA PUERTA AL ABRIR, SIIIIIIIIIIII, TOMA ESTO TRAVESTI, TOMA ESTO VIOLADOR DE NIÑOS, TOMA ESTO WEA DESTROSADA, TOMA ESTO "NIÑOQUENOMEHIZONADAPEROQUEPORALGUNARAZONDETESTO", TOMEN ESTO LOS QUE NO ME ATACARON, PORQUE SE QUEDARAN CON LAS GANAS...

De repente se va la luz, dejando todo en completa oscuridad, mientras se empezaban a escuchar unos pesados pasos por el pasillo...

-ugh...que raro, mejor uso la linterna- se percata que no tienen baterias- CALDITO SEAS BALLON BOY, QUE TE DEN POR (censurado)...

al instante, la oficina es inundada por la melodiosa canción de freddy, y, es obvio, la guardia entra en el desespero y la frustración...

-mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda...- después de unas cuantas mierdas después- mierda, mierda, mierda...

 _ **Al fin sucedió...la música cesó de sonar, ahora si que todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver absolut-**_

-POR DIOS, QUIERES DEJAR DE NARRAR- al borde del colapso- ESTOY A PUNTO DE MORIR, Y NO ES NADA BONITO QUE TE DEJEN CON EL SUSPENSO...

 _ **ups, lo siento...continua**_

-¡VOY A MORIIIIIIIIIIR!

 _ **6:00 am...**_

tilin-tilan- tan-tan (yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah)

 _ **-lo se, soy malisima-**_

-Freddy: QU, ¿QUE?

-Mary: OH...MY...GOD

-Freddy: no...

-Mary: si

-Freddy: NO

-Mary: ¡SI! ESTOY VIVA BITCHS, LO LOGRE COÑOOOOOOOOOOOO, TOMA ESTA FREDDY Y TAMBIEN TODO TU COMBO, YO ME VOY DE ESTA BASURA...- saliendo corriendo de la oficina-

-Freddy: espera un minuto ahi- parándose en frente de ella, obstaculizando el paso- ¿quien dice que no te puedo matar aun despues de las 6:00 eh? Responde...

-Mary: ugh... ¿las reglas?

-Freddy: vale, me convenciste, puedes irte, pero ni creas que mañana te salvas

-Mary: oh...si, eso ya lo veremos...-dijo mientras volvía a dar marcha a toda velocidad, cuanto antes saliera de allí, mucho mejor...

Iba tan aprisa y llena de euforia, que sin querer, se tropezó con el otro guardia, encargado de abrir la pizzeria a penas amaneciera. Este tenia el cabello negro, ojos grises y su piel era algo paliducha, de contextura delgada, bien parecido...wow, si que era todo un galán, de seguro tendría un millón de chicas tras el, y si tenia novia, pues, no la culparía de que esta fuera tan celosa... sip, tenia que saber el nombre de su salvador (ojo, no es que me guste, pero en estos momentos, cualquiera que halla estado en mi condición lo consideraría casi un dios)

-jovencita, ¿estas bien?-pregunto el otro mientras la ayudaba a levantarse- ¿como es que vienes saliendo de alli dentro?

-pues nada, simplemente vengo saliendo de mi jornada...ya termino mi turno.

-¿como?- el otro parecía sorprendido?- ¿de verdad pasaste la noche allí?

-si, y no fue para nada linda

-me lo imaginaba- respondió el mas alto, mientras ajustaba sus gafas con resignación- mira, no debiste aceptar este trabajo...te expones al peligro pequeña.

(Ya la cagó con "pequeña" me estaba cayendo tan bien, humm...Scott- pensaba internamente, mientras releia el nombre grabado en la camisa del varón- Scott, ese es su nombre...bien, ya le agradeceré cuando pueda)- bueno, tengo que irme, fue un placer... y gracias...-respondió , ignorando el comentario del primero. El otro, trato de decir algo, pero poco le importaba lo que dijera, ya se habia alejado lo suficiente de ese lugar, mientras el sol, que comenzaba a salir, devolvía el calor a la tierra, llenando nuevamente de luz, la ciudad que habia permanecido entre las sombras...

...

-uff...menos mal, jamas pense que volvería a sentir el aire fresco de la mañana- se decía a si misma la adolescente, por cuyo rostro caían sendas gotas de sudor... el miedo había pasado, ya no había nada que temer, se sentía viva, mucho mas viva que nunca (ya quede seca de imaginación, pasemos al grano)

 _ **Bien, ¿cual crees que fue la moraleja?**_

-pues que, no importa la situación en que se este, siempre hay una esperanza, por mas difícil que parezca...y sobre todo, vivir la vida al máximo, como si fuera el ultimo dia de tu existencia en este mundo, nunca sabrás cuando pueda llegar el momento de partir, por ello, se feliz, vive al limite, pero sobre todo, amando y luchando por los tuyos...HE DICHO CARAJO (mis respetos T-T)...

 _ **Ah~ es lo mas hermoso que he escuchado...y que bueno que pienses así, pues mañana tienes que volver de nuevo**_

-espera...¿QUE?

 _ **Si, ¿que no leiste el contrato?**_

-¡POR SU PUESTO QUE SI! O.0

 _ **La letra pequeña**_

-mierda

Verdadera moraleja: LEAN LA PUTA LETRA PEQUEÑA

...

...

...

...

...

¡NO VOLTEES, ELMO ESTA DETRAS DE TI!

Chan-chan-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

...

...

...

...

...

GRACIAS

Esta historia es patrocinada por: Goldin droguitas duras.

Bye...


	2. un encuentro no del todo bien

_**Si estas leyendo esto, es porque sigues vivo, y Elmo no te mato...por ahora.**_

 _ **Holis, soy yo de nuevo, se que es muy pronto para continuar el fic pero, hay veces en que la inspiración me llega tan de repente, que me digo: Mi misma, ¿por que no continuar la historia? Al fin y al cabo, no tienes nada mejor que hacer. (suelo hacer esto de noche, en el dia me ocupo de limpiar, típico de las vacaciones) Entonces aqui esta...**_

-Mary:alto ahí, pendeja

 _ **¿que sucede?**_

-Mary:el titulo dice muy claramente: 1 NOCHE EN FAZFUCK.

 _ **¿Y?**_

-Mary:¿y?...¡¿Y?!...ESTAS DE COÑA, YO NO PIENSO VOLVER A ESE LUGAR

 _ **Mira linda, ¿ya viste lo que paso en el capitulo anterior?**_

-Mary: ¿a que te refieres?

 _ **Me refiero al contrato que firmastes**_

-Mary: POR FAVOR, ¿QUIEN LEE LA CONDENADA LETRA PEQUEÑA?

 _ **Pues tu no seras**_

-Mary: No, definitivamente no...no, no, no, y NO. Tu no puedes obligarme

 _ **Oh, claro que puedo. Y sera mejor que vayas moviendo tu trasero de esa silla si no quieres llegar tarde**_

-Mary: ME VALE UNA REVERENDA (censurado) LLEGAR TARDE, NO ME IMPORTA...

 _ **Ok, entonces tendré que llevarte yo**_

-Mary: no serias capaz

 _ **Pon me a prueba**_

-Mary: NO POR FAVOR,OTRA NOCHE NO...¡POR LO MENOS DAME UN COMPAÑERO!

 _ **Lo tendras**_

-Mary: ¿en serio? 0.0

 _ **Si...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Cuando me de la regalada gana~ ^.^**_

-Mary: jodete T-T

 _ **Muy bien amigos, los guardias vendran,como os prometi, pero en la siguiente entrega (a menos que cambie de opinion) por ahora nuestra querida oc seguirá sola...bueno ni tanto...pero aqui esta su segunda noche de trabajo...**_

 _ **disfruten**_

 _ **y gracias a las 2 primeras persona en ver mi historia, de verdad los amo (se que es tonto, pero, SOY NUEVA, Y CASI ME SIENTO COMO RECIBIENDO UN OSCAR)**_

 _ **me dijeron que la siguiera y como regalito especial, adelanto la entrega del segundo fic...**_

 _ **JODER, SOY FELIZ**_

-Mary: exagerada

 _ **Callate, y empieza a moverte...**_

 _ **Hare esto rápido**_

 _ **palabras vulgares**_

 _ **relajese**_

 _ **no se esponje**_

 _ **y...**_

 _ **nada, disfruten ^.^**_

 _ **proximo capitulo: humor y parodia**_

 _ **este tiene suspenso y drama (que me salio sin querer) pero igual es entretenido**_

 _ **...**_

Un encuentro no del todo bien

-¡SR. BOSS!- exclamo un joven guardia, mientras abría ferozmente la puerta de la oficina, donde se encontraba el susodicho. Se notaba algo exasperado y nervioso, mientras inútilmente, trataba por todos los medios de no perder la compostura, ante la situación que se estaba viviendo actualmente, en las afueras del restaurant. Por el gran salón, se podía oír el cotilleo constante de la gente, la cual algunos, mas curiosos que otros, habian abandonado las mesas, con sus pizzas a medio comer,decidiendo salir, y tener una mejor vista, de lo que estaba aconteciendo.

-Jeremy, calmate ¿si?, parece que te va a dar un ataque- exclama el otro, sin darle mucha importancia

-pero señor- replica el rubio- ¿como puede estar tan tranquilo, sabiendo que afuera se esta formando un alboroto?

-explicate- responde secamente, mientras volvia a encender un cigarrillo

-en la entrada del local hay una mujer,algo joven y de linda apariencia... dice que le urge hablar con usted... pero si le soy sincero, no creo que deba entrar, puesto que al parecer, no trae muy buenas intenciones en mente- exhala un largo suspiro, mientras apenado, trataba de arreglar su alborotado cabello...de verdad que estas situaciones le ponían los nervios de punta.

-Humm...ya, hagala pasar

-qu, ¿que?- el muchacho quedo estupefacto, meramente no podia creerlo- ¿que es lo que ha dicho?

-lo que escucho Jeremy, hágala pasar.

-la verdad, disculpe si lo contradigo, pero ¿esta seguro? La muchacha no parece querer entablar una conversación amena- dijo el mas joven, un tanto preocupado- ¿no es mejor decirle que venga en otro momento, no se, mas propicio?

-los asuntos que deba resolver, lo haré justo ahora, así que no lo repito 2 veces joven Fitzgerald... hágala pasar- concluye su jefe, mientras apartaba despreocupadamente la mirada, hacia la pantalla de la computadora...

-esta bien – responde obedientemente el ultimo. Sabia perfectamente cuando habia llegado al limite de su imprudencia, cuando se dirigia a el por su "apellido" , asi que no tendria caso seguir insistiendo...ya suficiente habia inmiscuido en sus asuntos...

Jeremy, sale a paso firme del pequeño despacho, mientras tras de si, cerraba la puerta nuevamente, dejando al mencionado, sumido en sus pensamientos, preguntándose, quien podría ser la persona, que tanto necesitaba hablar con el y prescindir de su persona.

-humm...de seguro debe ser Stacy, olvide pagarle la otra noche, cuando se quedo dormida...debe ser normal que este asi, despues de todo, no voy a negar que hizo un trabajo maravilloso (obviamente es lo que están pensando -_-*)...si, debe ser ella...es la unica capaz de formar un show, por un insignificante malentendido...

De repente, sin esperarlo, se oyen un par de pasos viniendo por el pasillo, para luego, escuchar el crujir de la puerta al abrirse. Boss estaba alli, expectante, atento... para luego verse visiblemente desilusionado... Esperaba encontrarse con el porte, de una linda muchacha alta, de piel ligeramente morena y de cabellera rubia, entaconada, a la usanza de un muy escotado y provocador vestido, con 2 "GRANDES RAZONES" por la cual la consideraba una de sus favoritas...en cambio, se encontró con el rostro aniñado de una joven adolescente, que en estos momentos, esbozaba una desagradable mueca en sus finos labios...

-ah- adivinando de inmediato- eres tu.

-no, soy la prostituta de la esquina que mandaste a llamar con tu "lamebotas" - exclamo la castaña, mientras señalaba al rubio- obvio que soy yo tarado,de seguro ni esperabas a verme con vida ¿o me equivoco?

-hum... no, sabia que estabas bien, si no el establecimiento no hubiera amanecido del todo limpio- objetó burlonamente, mientras encendía otro cigarrillo- pero si te soy sincero, la verdad me sorprendistes...mis mas reiteradas disculpas, por haberte subestimado pequeña...sientete afortunada...

-eres un desgraciado – escupió, haciendo que el mas alto diera un respingo, que pasó casi inadvertido, por la tensión que se estaba viviendo en ese mismo instante. Boss ni siquiera se inmutó ante el ofensivo comentario de la menor, ya había escuchado peores ( cortesía de Mike Schmidt)

-hum...ya veo...- apartando la vista de la mujer- Jeremy, por favor, sal de la oficina y cierra la puerta, esta bella jovencita y yo tenemos asuntos por resolver.

-ah...eh si, si, como usted diga- se dirige a la salida, no sin antes, dar una ultima mirada a la susodicha, con cierta duda y desconfianza en sus vidriosos ojos azules, ¿que demonios era lo que tanto tenían que discutir? ¿y por que esa chica se comportaba de tal modo? De verdad, su cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos, no comprendía nada, en especial el "no me esperabas viva"...esa frase, se había quedado grabada en su mente, como un sello...no era que debía interesarle ni meterse en cosas donde no lo llamaban...pero...no podía negar, que todo esto era muy raro...misterioso y tétrico, si se le podía llamar así- estaré cerca si me necesita... con su permiso.

*sonido de puerta al cerrarse*

-ah~ es distraído, pero muy responsable...- sonríe al tan solo pensarlo- sin duda, el mejor, después de Scott, claro

-¿por que lo mandaste salir?- de inmediato exclamó la castaña

-no te importa

-claro que me importa -dijo audazmente – no había ninguna razón para que hicieras eso

-lo mandé salir, porque estos son asuntos normales, que solo deben resolverse con las personas involucradas

-sabes perfectamente que este no es un asunto "normal"

-bueno... - tratando de desviar su atención- de todos modos, sabia que en algún momento vendrías...¿que tal tu noche?

-la mas mierda que he pasado en mi vida

-ya lo sabia~

-eres un imbécil al no decirme la verdad desde un principio...una basura.

Fingiendo sorpresa- pero niña...esas no son cosas que debes decirle a tus mayores, ¿acaso tu madre nunca te ha enseñado modales?

-¡cierra tu cochina boca, no te atrevas a involucrar a mi madre en esto!

-bueno, no te enojes jovencita, solo quiero un poco de respeto ¿vale? ^-^~

-esta bien- responde dudosa- volviendo al tema anterior- dándose cuenta de su verdadera intención- respondeme lo que te acabo de preguntar

-¿que cosa?

-no seas estúpido, sabes bien a lo que me refiero...

-niña, ¿has pensado alguna vez, en ver a un psicólogo? Digo,no es por nada, pero creo que no te vendría mal.

Es broma ¿no?. Todo este tiempo había estado jugando con ella...no sabia a donde quería llegar con todo esto...a menos que...

-no lo sabe, ¿verdad?- dijo, casi en un susurro

-¿decias?

-él...no sabe lo que sucede...al...llegar la noche, por eso...usted lo mando salir,.no...le conviene...que nadie sepa nada sobre el..el asunto- concluyó, con un hilo de voz, un tanto entrecortada. Se podia notar el nerviosismo, cosa, que en cierto modo, hizo divertir al peli-blanco...

-humm...bueno, para que seguir negándolo- menciona el otro, despreocupadamente -es verdad... nadie, ni siquiera los que trabajan aquí, tienen la mas remota idea de los oscuros misterios que guarda esta pizzeria- hace una pausa, simulando buscar algo entre los cajones del escritorio - ...solo tu y yo, somos los únicos, que compartimos este secreto.

-qu, ¿que?...¿como que... somos los únicos? ¿que insinúas?- su corazón empezó a latir salvajemente, sentía como la adrenalina, se daba paso a través de sus venas... sus pupilas se dilataron, contrayéndose, mientras al instante, un escalofrió se adueñaba de su cuerpo. Se estaba comenzando a arrepentir, pues, ya podía hacerse una idea, de lo que posiblemente seria la respuesta...

-oh, vamos...eres una chica inteligente...trata de pensar solo un poco

-usted solo respondame...

-humm...bueno ¿que no es obvio?...muchos no logran sobrevivir la noche-

-y mueren -concluyó la otra

-si, mueren... metidos en un traje

-¿QUE?

-lo que escuchastes... los animatronics, piensan que las personas son endoesqueletos, que se encuentran fuera de sus trajes...por lo tanto, terminan por atraparlos y al introducirlos en esas cosas, mueren en el proceso... por hemorragia y extremidades u órganos aplastados...

-yo..yo- se hallaba ida, su mente vagaba en otra parte...

-si, lo se, no es nada lindo contar esto a una niña, ¿por que mejor no cambiamos de tema, si?

-¡maldito!

Ignorando el comentario- genial, hablemos de tu paga~

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

rato despues...

-QUE TE JODAN- sale a paso rápido de la oficina, mientras sostenía un cheque, que muy visiblemente y en números grandes y rojos, mostraba la cantidad de 350 dolares, lo equivalente a una semana de labor ininterrumpido. Estaba furiosa...ademas de arriesgar el pellejo (que mas bien era suicidio) yendo a trabajar todas las noches a esa cosa, la paga, aun así, era la mas mierda y descarada que se podía apreciar. - Es porque soy mujer ¿verdad? Cree que no durare mucho, y si sobreviví ayer, fue por pura suerte...bastardo- se repetía a si misma.

A lo lejos, Jeremy, la había observado salir del despacho...era sorprendente como un ser tan joven, y de apariencia frágil, podía guardar tanto rencor dentro de si...aun que...conociendo lo rata que podia llegar a ser su jefe, no le sorprendería para nada que actuara de esa manera. Sin pensarlo 2 veces, decide detenerla, antes de que pusiera un pie fuera de la pizzeria... era algo imprudente y de muy mala educación, pero tenia que saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿por que tanto misterio en todo eso?

-yo, disculpa joven

-humm...- levanta la mirada hacia el. Era el mismo rubio que la habia hecho pasar al pequeño consultorio, de nombre Jerry, Jermy, JEREMY- ah, eres tu – acordandose de repente – yo, eh...disculpame por el pequeño comentario que hice sobre tu persona allá adentro , lo siento, de verdad...

-no te preocupes...- corrige rápidamente el otro -yo...solo – vamos Jeremy, es una simple pregunta- quería saber si esta todo bien – ¡estupido! Eso no es lo que debias decir...

-humm...- adivinando – si, todo esta bien... no te preocupes – lo siento pero no puedes saber nada – gracias por preocuparte...

-perdona mi imprudencia, pero, de verdad que esto es muy raro- dice apenado, mientras llevaba una mano a su nuca, tratando de frenar un leve sonrojo que se hizo presente en sus mejillas – vale, disculpa...no soy nadie para husmear en tus asuntos personales-

-no, de verdad, gracias por tu comprensión...pero esta son cosas, que no te convienen saber ¿si? - dice cariñosamente la muchacha, cuando de pronto, nota a lo lejos la mirada de Boss, quien veia espectante la singular charla con su compañero (mierda) – mira, solo te pido que no le busques 5 patas al gato ¿de acuerdo?, tengo que irme – concluye, dando media vuelta y saliendo del local, no sin antes dar una ultima mirada a los animatronics, que se encontraba subidos a la tarima, dando su habitual espectáculo...

-yo...- no le había dado tiempo de despedirse, asi que solo se tuvo que conformar, con el pequeño rastro de calor que había quedado en una de sus manos – adios...- ¿que rayos fue aquello? ¿"no te conviene saber de mas"?, sinceramente, toda esa situación se veía muy raro. Debía hacer como cualquier persona normal, mirar, callar y olvidar el asunto, pero simplemente no podía, algo, muy en el fondo, le decía que no todo, estaba completamente bien...¿que sucede?...algo no encajaba.

–Mike – es lo ultimo que se le viene a la mente – tu tampoco me has dicho del todo la verdad...

-humm...-pensaba Boss para sus adentros, mientras veia como el joven Fitzgerald, sacaba un celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, para luego retirarse, a un lugar mas apartado de todo el barullo que formaban los infantes...- Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy...creo que te estas metiendo en camisa de 11 varas...- esbozaba una sonrisa burlona y algo retorcida - bueno, si quieres saber...

-Tendrás Lo que Deseas-

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _ **oh, jamas pensé que me saliera un drama, de verdad tenia pensado que este capitulo fuera de humor, pero ya ven, salio otra cosa...sin embargo, creo que coincide con la historia...bueno prometo que el siguiente capitulo SI va a tener humor, pero este era necesario...**_

 _ **si les gusto, no olviden recomendarlo y dejar sus comentarios**_

 _ **gracias por su apoyo**_

 _ **ah, y si quieren saber porque Jeremy estaba tan nervioso, pues, Mary lo estaba amenazando con incendiar el local, mientras sostenía un cubo de gasolina ^.^ LOL...**_

 _ **esta historia es patrocinada por: El trimardito de Boss...**_

 _ **los amo**_


	3. capitulo de adelantos

**adelantos del proximo capitulo. si, como en las peliculas**

 **hablando por whatsapp**

-Jeremy: Mike, tenemos que hablar

-Mike: ok?...¿sucede algo?

Jeremy esta escribiendo...

...

...

...

...

...

...

visto ´´

-Mike: JODER JEREMY, NO ME CLAVES EL VISTO

...

...

...

Jeremy esta escribiendo...

...

...

...

...

-Jeremy: pues...

-Mike: ¿que?, no me asustes...

...

...

...

Jeremy esta escribiendo

...

...

...

...

-Jeremy: adivina quien va a ser padre...

...

...

...

...

Mike esta escribiendo...

...

...

...

...

-Jeremy: Mike, ¿estas ahi?

-Mike: ¡JOPUTA, SI LO HICIMOS SOLO UNA VEZ!

-Jeremy: Mike

-Mike: ¡TE DIJE QUE USARAMOS CONDON!

-Jeremy: Mikeee

-Mike: JEREMY ENTIENDEME, NO ESTOY PREPARADO PARA SER PADRE TODAVIA

-Jeremy: MIKE!

-Mike: ¡¿QUE?!

-Jeremy: ¡SOMOS HOMBRES, NO PODEMOS PROCREAR HIJOS, ¡IDIOTA!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Mike: oh, ehhhh...jejejeje ...¿quien es el afortunado, amor? (^.^)~

-pendejo (-_-*)

...

...

...

 **en la oficina, 1:22 am**

-Mary: uff...hace calor, aunque por lo menos el ventilador sirve de algo...pero no entiendo para que esos televisores estan encendidos. no son de mucha ayuda...

-Chica (mirandola a traves de la camara) ¿sabias que eso hace que la bateria disminuya)

-Mary: ¡MIERDA!- lanzandose a los equipos- JODER, ESTO NO SE APAGA

-Chica: agradecelo a Cherry ^.^

-Cherry : Holis... ^-^

-Mary: ¡CUPCAKE DE MIERDA!

...

...

...

...

 **JEJEJE...NOS ESTAMOS VIENDO...ESPEREN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


End file.
